projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Warcraft Movie - Extended Thoughts
Jared watched the Warcraft movie, and discusses his thoughts about it. Synopsis Jared has seen the Warcraft movie, and it is not complete shit! It's not really good, but it is not as bad as most video game movies in the past. It was fine. The critics are really panning it. This movie is better than Pixels. They handled the lore of Warcraft really well. Jared talks about how much he has played the Warcraft games. There were only a few changes to the lore, and the changes they did make sense or were better than in the original lore. Nothing in this movie will make the viewer angry. It is inoffensive. The CG in the movie is awesome, especially on the main character orcs themselves. Jared would have preferred if the whole movie was in CG, as the humans seemed out of place. There are some moments that make it remind the viewers of Warcraft, such as when the camera panned way out. The eyes look like they are filled with life. There are a few fan service moments for the people who play the games and some of them are pretty funny. Jared didn't like much else. The first 30 minutes are terrible. Throughout the entire movie, there are no locations in the movie that are set in for 90 seconds! In the first 30 minutes, it changes every 20-25 seconds! It's really fast and all over the place. Jared had trouble keeping up. There was a lot of jumping throughout the whole movie because there are two movies going on. The orcs story and the human character. The movie didn't set a main character making it harder to care for one of them. The orcs story was better. There was no proxy character to allow the viewer to learn what is going on. Nothing is explained. The exposition dialogue was really clunky. There are smoother ways of learning about the characters than stating their names all the time. A proxy character should have introduces themselves to the other characters. It was hard to absorb how the humans live in the world because of the location jumping. There was never a view of the human's living area. It is hard to invest in the world. The orc story is more interesting, and the humans are terrible actors. The voice actors for the orcs were done extremely well. The humans were either extremely flat or forced themselves to be cooler then they really were. Jared explains how the character's delivery didn't sound right since she spoke the human language too well. Jared discusses his least favorite character who had a thick accent that made his character so out of place. They tried to make him a snarky character that they wanted to make him cool, but it doesn't work. He does a head-cock a lot throughout the film. One part of the movie was Pirates of the Caribbean like, and this dude is still making jokes and head-cocking, and it does not fit. Any time the character has the camera zoomed in on his face, he looks like he is about to burst into tears. Jared doesn't know why it is. Lothar's son shows up almost half way into the movie. Lothar isn't too old, and his son isn't too young. Jared doesn't even know the name of his son! Jared won't spoil it, but Jared could see a plot twist a mile away. All the fighting in the movie was unmemorable. The sword fights weren't great. Jared's battery died! The movie isn't great, but it isn't awful. It is not a movie you would watch many times. It's fine. If they do another movie, they should spend more time on things. 40-45 minutes had to be removed from the movie, and Jared thinks it could help a lot. They should slow things down, and focus on Khadgar. Jared knows a lot of people who loved the movie. Jared would probably give it a 5 out of ten as it was straight down the middle average. Category:Extended Thoughts Category:Videos